One with Another
by Flying Fire Spirit
Summary: Teyla and Sheppard are in big trouble. They have to act as parents to a princess on the run from the wraith. What happens when they discover her in Atlantis? More importantly, how will Sheppard and Teyla deal with being foster parents? Will it finally
1. Parents! Us! Why!

**Summary:** Princess Zelna comes in from another galaxy; Sheppard and Teyla are charged with taking care of her. She left her galaxy to flee the hands of the wraith. What will happen when they discover that she is in Atlantis? What will happen when she dyes her hair purple? What happens when her boyfriend comes and they plot to set Teyla and Sheppard up? Chaos will ensue.

………………………………………………………………………………

Major Sheppard jumped back, panting and sweating from the last attack. He and Teyla, the Athosian leader, had been sparring. As usual, Teyla was winning. As usual, Major Sheppard was losing. He hated to lose. He didn't have much time to think about this however, since Teyla launched the next attack, jumping into a ready position. There was a stiff moment of silence. Suddenly, both fighters were furiously wielding their 'tonfas,' and in a matter of seconds, she had him pinned to the floor, his tonfas out of reach. She smirked. "Well major, it looks like your defenses have failed once again." "Oh, don't be so sure about that, Teyla," he said smirking right back at her. Suddenly a PA system came on. Weir spoke. "Major Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen, report to my office immediately." "Well, looks like sparring is over for the day. I wonder what Elizabeth wants," he commented. "Probably to inform us that Rodney has put her in a bad mood, and she wants us to keep him out of her way," she replied. "Yeah, you're most likely right about that." They left the gym to walk to Dr. Weir's office.

"Major Sheppard, Teyla, come in," Dr. Weir said. Teyla and Sheppard took their seats. "As you know already, the Andromeda galaxy has been taken over by the wraith, the king and queen killed, and the entire place in chaos. Well, they have asked a favor of us," Weir continued. "And that favor would be?" asked Sheppard. Elizabeth sighed. "They have sent the new leader, Princess Zelinaruxan to us. You may call her Zelina or, as she prefers, Zelna. She is here to avoid the hands of the wraith. They do not know she is here." "And what part do we play in this scheme?" He asked. "Well, major, I'm glad you asked. You and Teyla have been asked to take care of her during her stay. I hope you two like playing parental roles, because I will not take no for an answer." Up until now Teyla had been totally silent. She giggled. Sheppard just stood there, mouth open, gaping and Dr. Weir and Teyla, one of which was smirking as if she had just beaten him at a sparring match, and the other of which was smirking as if Christmas had come early. "You've got to be kidding me! I can't play Daddy for some unknown princess!" He weakly protested. "Aw, I think it shall be fun, John," Teyla commented. "Yes, it will be a good learning experience for both you and Teyla. You will meet the princess tomorrow when she comes through the Stargate. And when you leave, tell Dr. Mackay that he needs to keep the ruckus down in the imfirmary? He and Dr. Becket fight too much and too loudly." She gave as an afterthought.

………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that was sorta a bad chapter, but review and give me your opinion! Flames are welcome, I find them amusing and I will most likely ignore what they say. Ideas are welcome too. As you can see from the summary it will be a **SHEYLA **pairing. **Next chapter: I am Zelna, hear me roar.** Purple marshmallows for all the reviewers! .; BTW: sry bout the spacing problem, ill have it fixed by next chappie!


	2. I am Zelna, hear me roar

Hiyas! Thanks to all my reviewers! Purple marshmallows for all of you! I'm very glad you liked it! Note that I will be busy this next week, preparing for school, so don't expect a chapter every night. Just a heads up! Enjoy this next chapter: **I am Zelna, hear me roar. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, John was up late as usual, walking to breakfast, and grumbling about playing parent to some princess from a far away galaxy. Not to mention he was hungry. "Oh good morning John, I was just coming to get you," Teyla said as she stopped in front of him. "Hnnn, gomornin'," he said as he stretched. "We must go to Dr. Weir, she wants us to meet the princess of the Andromeda galaxy," she said. Teyla grabbed him by the arm and led him off to Dr. Weir's office.

"Well, well, you actually came major. I'm surprised you even bothered to remember about coming. In any case, meet your new assignment, Princess Zelna." A girl of about 5' 5" walked in the door. She had short, purple hair that spiked outwards. Her outfit was composed of a purple, tight fitting t-shirt that said Mulch on the front in white. Her skirt was very flowy and floaty, and was light purple in color. Her sandals were purple, and she had many gold bangles, necklaces, chokers, and anklets as jewelry. She also wore a cloak made of the same light, floaty material as the skirt. Her eyes were blue in color, very dark, and she had long, tan limbs. The first thing she did when she saw Sheppard was stick her middle finger up at him. Teyla, on the other hand, received a bow and hug from the princess.

"What's the big idea, how come she gets a hug?" Sheppard asked. "I was given a choice of who was to be my caretakers, and it was between you and a Rodney Mackay," Zelna told him. "Actually our customary greeting is this," she continued, throwing them a peace sign and winking. "What are your favorite things to do, Princess?" Teyla inquired. "I fly fighter planes of all types, just not wraith. I specialize in those of Earth, Atlantis, and Mitoshi. Mitoshi is my home planet, the royal planet of the Andromeda galaxy. I also like to use guns, but my main weapon are my sharp edged frying pans. I like to spar and ride horses," Zelna informed them. Then she continued, "I hope I will be able to fly some planes while I am here."

Meanwhile, John sat there gaping. "There are some things you should know, Teyla and John. I am here because of the wraith, and partially because I am bored with ruling my galaxy. Also, I will be calling you mom and dad while I am here. In two days my boyfriend Tory, from the Orion Galaxy, will be visiting. That is all," Zelna explained. "Well, if that's all Zelna, I'll have Dr. Beckett show you to your room. I need to have a word with 'mom and dad' now." "Certainly, thank you Dr. Weir, for your hospitality. I greatly appreciate it," Zelna said as she threw Elizabeth a peace sign.

"Well, what do you want to talk to us about?" John asked. "Since you will be Zelna's acting parents, that means working together to take care of her. Your new rooms are on either side of her's, with ajoining doors, so you can visit each other frequently. Remember that she is also here to be kept safe and hidden from the wraith. Under no circumstances are you to put her in any danger." Dr. Weir stated. "Thank you Dr. Weir, I am sure Major Sheppard and I can work something out," Teyla said.

"Alright, but before you go, some advice. If you are in a room with her, make sure either the door is open. If it isn't, don't make her cry. If you do, get to the door ASAP. She will flood the room, literally." As she said this, Teyla and Sheppard noticed her hair was wet. "Another thing, don't talk badly about Tory before, during, or after his stay, she will try to kill you. And keep in mind, she is only 14 years old, still in the midst of adolescence. Dismissed." Sheppard got up and walked with Teyla to breakfast, wondering what the hell was that all about. Not that he wanted to find out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Once again, I am so glad my reviewers like this story! A couple of notices. The chapters will be short, but the entire story will be a 3 to 5 part trilogy. If you want to see a picture of Zelna, it will be up on my home website (see profile) ASAP. I will notify you when it is. I am open for suggestions and flame if you must, ill just ignore it. Thanks for reading, and kindly leave a review for me, I like to know what you people think of my stories. Hai, so desu!

Ja……….;


	3. I do not think, therefore I am

Hiyas! Hoped ya liked the last chapter. It was a little boring, but this one definitely has more humor and sheyla in it. Thank you to all reviewers! Im glad you like it. Purple marshmallows for all of you! Here is the next chappie: **I do not think, therefore I am. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Over breakfast, Teyla and John were remotely silent as they thought about the task ahead. Suddenly, John decided to radio Elizabeth. "Hey Dr. Weir, this is Sheppard. We are wondering how long **that girl** will be staying in Atlantis." "That's a negative Major, we are not sure how long. I believe until her people send for her," Weir informed him. "That's just great, perfect, wonderful, ca we just get her out of this place and be done with it?" Sheppard asked. "I'm afraid not major, over."

Zelna walked through the halls of Atlantis the next morning, earning herself a good amount of stares. The previous day, she had been all princess-like and wearing pretty, flowy dresses. Today however, she looked entirely different. She wore extremely baggy black cargo pants, carried a skateboard, and had on an extremely tight purple shirt that sported the words: I do not think, therefore I am. On top of that, she dyed one side of her hair silver, and kept the other side purple. She still had her large amount of jewelry though. As she passed Beckett in the halls she stopped and threw him a peace sign.

"Dr. Beckett, have you seen Teyla and John?" "Well lass, I few minutes ago I saw them head toward the breakfast area. You'd best check there first," he said as he pointed her in the direction of the cafeteria. "Thanks Dr. Beckett!" she yelled as she began skateboarding down the halls.

John and Teyla were putting away their trays when they heard whoops of laughter coming from the halls. "Major, I believe that would be the Princess," Teyla commented. "You know Teyla, I think your right, but I hope your wrong," he said. As he finished the statement, Zelna came hurdling into the cafeteria on her skateboard, whooping and laughing. She was not looking where she was going however, and crashed into a trashcan. Sending her flying into Teyla.

"Oh no, mom, are you okay!" Zelna was starting to panic for absolutely no reason at all. "I am fine princess…..what are you wearing?" Teyla huffed as she stood up, aided by the major. He hugged her. "Are you okay?" "Yes John, I am fine." Sheppard then turned to Zelna. "Do you ever think before you make decisions?" he asked her. "Read the shirt," she reliped. "I do not think, therefore I am," she said in a sagely tone. "Princess, would it amuse you if you spar with John and I?" Teyla asked in a motherly tone. "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, YES I WANT TO WATCH YOU TWO SPAR, GO MOM! VICTORY FOR GIRLS!" she ran off in some random direction. More like, skateboarded in some random direction. "Okay, that was interesting. Mind telling me why the hell she called you mom?" Sheppard asked Teyla. "Major, didn't you hear her? When she came here she said she would be referring to us as parents," Teyla shot back at him.

Zelna skateboarded down the hall, not paying attention to anything particular in the world. Then she stopped. "I think I'm lost," she commented to herself. "MOOOOOOMMMM! DDDDAAAAAAADDDDD!"

They didn't see Zelna for the rest of the day. Teyla got worried and went to Weir, who sent out a search party, led by Mackay. Teyla went along with the search, leaving Sheppard to either find something to do, or spar with himself. Finally, Dr. Weir radioed him. "Major Sheppard. Report to my office. NOW." Feeling that it was better not to disobey Elizabeth if she was in a bad mood, John walked down to her office. She motioned for him to sit down not saying a word.

"I am severely disappointed. You are not taking any concern for the Princess being lost, and you know how big Atlantis is. She could be anywhere. She is the ruler of an entire galaxy, and is very valuable," she lectured sternly. "Sorry ma'am. It wont happen again," he answered meekly. "Apology accepted. At least Teyla is taking responsibility for searching for her. Tomorrow, as I am going to the mainland with Teyla, you will remain here and spend the day touring Zelna around Atlantis. Understood?" "Yes Elizabeth." "Good. Dismissed."

Meanwhile, during the search, Zelna took her extensive pack GPA device, and punched in the coordinates for the Major. "Bingo!" she exclaimed as it worked. It was time give the Major an unpleasant surprise. 'This could be interesting' she thought as she spotted a huge jar of maple syrup on the floor labeled: Property of Rodney Mackay. She smiled a very evil mental smile………………………………

To be Continued

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, this will be continued in the next chapter, but it seemed appropriate to say to be continued cause of the evil semi cliffie. Hope ya liked it! Needless to say, I did not get any reviews for the last chapter. Im sure you have your reasons, but I would like 3 or more before the next chapter. Im now going to start dedicating the chapters to reviewers! Bi bi, im off to play with my katana! .;


	4. What happened to you!

This Chapter is dedicated to Strawberry Cupcake! This chapter: A drop and a sudden….what happened to you!.

'This is going to be interesting' she thought as she spotted a huge jar of maple syrup on the floor labeled: Property of Rodney Mackay. She smiled a very evil mental smile………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Sheppard decided to head off to the gym and wait for Teyla to finish up with the searching. Then he remembered that his stuff was in his room, his **new** one, which was on the other side of Atlantis. Then he remembered that Zelna's boyfriend Tory was coming today. He tried to pick up the pace to his room. It didn't work.

"Perfect," Zelna murmured as she finished her rigging. She stepped back to admire her work. Lined across the bottom of the door was an ankle high trip wire. Right on the door famed sat the huge jar of maple syrup. On the bottom of the jar, a rope length was super glued and duct taped to the jar, so that when it was spilled, the jar itself would not hit the target. She moved outside the room. There in the shadows was a ladder that the rope attached to. This would be her perch during the attack. On the ladder top there was a ginormus silver whistle, which was very loud. She decided to time the attack just when Tory arrived, so the major would have no time to prepare.

McKay and Teyla were getting desperate when Dr. Weir radioed them. "Dr. McKay and Teyla, report to the Stargate immediately. Bring the search teams. We have found her. She is outside of the Major;s room," Wier said. "Certainly, but I have a few questions," said McKay. "No Rodney, report immediately."

When they reached Dr. Weir's office, the Stargate was already activated, waiting for the princess's boyfriend and his escort. Weir pulled Teyla aside. "Teyla, Major Sheppard has not shown up yet, could you go find him and bring him up to the deck, he was supposed to be here by now. And could you also bring up Zelna?" "Certainly Dr. Weir," Teyla said.

Zelna took the opportunity to change back to her formal princess like outfit and change her hair back while waiting for the major to arrive. On her GPA, she saw that precisely at the same time major Sheppard would be down, she would walk in. Then she would go meet Tory while Teyla and John had a romantic moment. The perfect plan. If one looked up her records on Mitoshi, they would find that she had a knack for creating unflawed pranks and practical jokes that always worked. Zelna looked back to her GPA. They were coming. "Wait for it, wait for it," she said to herself. Sheppard opened his door.

He stepped forward, immediately tripping due to the wire. Once he hit the ground, Zelna pulled the rope, releasing the entire jar of maple syrup onto the major's back. Once she saw that he was totally soaked, she blew her giant whistle. For the writers convenience, out of nowhere, there was a bang, and 20 white, fluffy, green eyed Persian cats hurtled into the room, and pounced onto Sheppard. They immediately began licking him. It was at this precise moment that Teyla conveniently walked into the room, intending to take John up to the Stargate bay. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked up and saw McKay's giant syrup jar, the giant whistle, the ladder, and last but the best of them all, Sheppard covered in the syrup, struggling to stand, with 20 white, fluffy, green eyed Persian cats protesting and he tried to throw them off. Sheppard saw Teyla, Teyla saw Sheppard. She fell to the floor laughing.

During all this, Zelna has taken off to the Stargate on her skateboard. She reached the office. "Hello Dr. Weir! Has Tory arrived yet?" "No Zelna, they'll be here in a couple of minutes. You had better get down there to greet him," Dr. Weir said. "By the way, where are Major Sheppard and Teyla?" she asked Zelna. "Oh. They're, um, coming. I pulled a prank on dad, and, um, the intention was to give them a bonding moment. In any case, they should be here shortly," Zelna informed her as she took off on her skateboard to the Stargate.

Suddenly, a big shiny ship came hurtling through the Stargate. A boy, about Zelna's age but taller, came down from the ship with his wscort and walked up to Zelna. They threw each other peace signs. Meanwhile……….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

What does Tory look like? What does Teyla think of Sheppard after his make over? How the heck did those white, fluffy, green eyed Persian cats get there? This and more in the next chapter of my story! I will now answer the reviewers questions:

**Strawberry Cupcake: **Yes, your right about the hair! And I believe ur right about Rodney's name, makes more sense to do it that way anyway! Glad you like it!

**CharmedAli: **Yup, she's a 14 yr old. And about the evilness of the mind, 1. she is aiming to pull of pranks that will bring Teyla and John together, and 2. she is a prankster after all! But she's not all that evil. Its difficult to explain.

**LittleKrazyAngel: **Your wish is my command as far as updating goes. Im glad you like it! Innocent? I think not! Lol! Thanks! I love the way I made her 2!

Purple marshmallows 4 all the reviewers! Same thing as last time, 3 reviews get u a chapter! Although the chapters might be short since im updating so much. Love ya! Don't forget 2 review!

Evil Margie: Damn! What she says.

Me: That Margie, my evil side. Ignore her.

Evil Margie: Don't ignore me damnit!

Me: points at you all lets see what they think.

You all: Next chapter already!


End file.
